The Venom of the Scorpion
The venom of the scorpion is a serial which tells the adventures of some glatorian of Bara Magna who go looking for Certavus' treasure. Chapter 1 Vulcanus was busy that day. Agori traders came from everywhere to trade with the fire tribe. A particular glatorian, Tellus, was looking for glatorian. He would lead them on a mission, one that only the brave or the foolish would accept. He saw one of his trainees partners, Ignis. -Ignis, come here. We have to talk.-Said Tellus. -What’s the matter?-Asked Ignis. -Better talk another place. I don’t want anyone hearing us.-Said Tellus. They went to Tellu’s hut. Sun was going down, and the temperature was lower and better. -Do you want to come with me on a search for a treasure?-Said Tellus. -Well, these last days I’m not getting much work, so maybe. What treasure?-Said Ignis. -Do you know who Certavus was?-Said Tellus. -Yes. He was the best glatorian ever. But what does this have in relation with that treasure you’re speaking about?-Said Ignis. -An agori from tesara gave me a tablet yesterday in exchange to prove if what said in the tablet was true.-Said Tellus. -And what says in the tablet?-Said Ignis. -It says that Certavus’ greatest treasure was hidden in the black spike mountains, in the place of shadows and death, in a valley between the most dangerous mountains. The treasure is all the exidian that Certavus won during his long life. And believe me, it’s a lot of exidian.-Said Tellus. -That’s foolish. Going there is the worst thin you can do. But I like it. And if we return we will be heroes and we won’t have the need to be glatorian, we can retire.-Said Ignis. -Then, is you agree we are going this night at Iconox. We need a crew.-Said Tellus. Chapter 2 Tellus and Ignis were going through the wastelands, on foot. The night was cold and dangerous. Ignis knew that in night they wouldn’t have heat problems, but wildlife was more active in day than in night. “At least you see death coming in daylight”, says an old agori saying. Iconox was not far from their position; surely they would arrive there before sun-rise. The two glatorian suddenly heard a loud howl. -Sand wolves. But what are they doing so near the mountains? Normally they stay in the south. –Said Tellus -Maybe something has driven them north. Anyway, we must continue before… -Said Ignis. Then, from the sand emerged ten sand wolves. They jumped onto the two glatorian, but for the surprise of the two warriors, they stopped in mid air, crying in pain. They were dead. Tellus examined them. The wolves had the worst injuries that he had seen in his life. And in a glatorian life, you see lots of injuries. -The animals were mad in pain; someone must have tortured them and left them here near the mountains.-Said Tellus. -Do you think that they were left here to attack us?-Said Ignis. -Maybe. But now we must hurry to arrive at Iconox.-Said Tellus. ---- Although the sun had just risen, Iconox was very busy. Caravans of agori that went from Tajun, agori traders from Tesara, Ignis wasn’t sure of how to start to search for a caravan. Between the crowd, they were able to see a familiar face. It was Tranece, a retired glatorian that now worked as a trader for Vulcanus. He was discussing with another local glatorian, Gelu. Ignis and Tellus went to his position. -That’s far too expensive for a poor agori! She really needs to get to Tajun.-Said Gellu. -Yes, It would be good for her, but for me what? I can’t live without a minimum payment.-Said Tranece. -Ah, see who has come to Iconox! Gelu we continue the discussion later.-Said Tranece. -Bye.-Said Gelu. He left and went to another part of Iconox. -Well. Why are you here? Do you need a caravan?-Said Tranece. -Yes.-Said Tellus. -Then you have asked to the right person. Here I have my last caravan.-Said Tranece, as he pointed an old caravan. -What about the payment?-Said Ignis. -What are you disposed to pay?-Said Tranece. -I have this.-Said Tellus. He showed an exidian sword. -I think that that will be enough.-Said Tranece. -And, will you be our guide?-Said Ignis. -Your guide? Where are you going?-Said Tranece. -To the black spike mountains.-Said Ignis. When he said that words, Tranece and some agori that had listened stopped talking and looked at the Vulcanus glatorian. -Well, I don’t mind about your reasons to go to such place of death, but I won’t be your guide. If you want a good guide go to Tesara and search in the forests for glatorian Lotawn, he will know what to do.-Said Tranece. Chapter 3 Tellus and Ignis decided to search the crew first and then go to Tesara. They went to a small training arena, the best place to find unemployed glatorian. There a training match was being set. -Today we are going to do a team match. In the first team we will have Unarii, Fulguris, Clex, Lesovrror and Sionace. In the other team we have Preethev, Larkdax, Zacksis, Karix and Rahkop. Then, what are the bets?-Said the Iconox agori. Ignis and Tellu went to the middle of the arena, and stood in front of the ice agori. -I will contract every glatorian that gets conscious after this battle. And remember, when less glatorian stay on their feet, more payment for each glatorian.-Said Ignis. -I bet five exidian swords that the first team wins.-Said Tellus. -Same offer plus three thornax launchers with ammunitions.-Said a red and gold glatorian, who had just stepped into the arena. -That’s a good offer. That will make the match more interesting. Let the match begin!-Said the ice agori. A door opened, and five glatorian appeared. Another door opened, and five more glatorian stepped in. -In this modality you can work together or if you prefer you can attack by individuals.-Said the ice agori. The battle was quick and fierce. Unarii made the first move, jumping in front of Preethev. Larkdax swung his axe at Fulguris, who barely dodged it. Clex fired his thornax launcher at Zacksis. Karix brang down Lesovrror with her shield, and Sionance blasted Rahkop away. Unarii used his twin staff-claws to break Preethev’s thornax launcher, and later he punched his head, bringing Preethev unconscious. Fulguris dodged another of Larkdax blows, and then swung his spiked mace at the glatorian’s head, letting Larkdax out of the battle. Zacksis tried to cut Clex’s staff apart, but Clex was faster and kicked Zacksis in the stomach. Lesovrror used his buzz saw to cut Karix’s shield, and then he fired his two thornax launchers at the female glatorian. Rahkop swung his blade at Sionance, but she kicked the glatorian repeatedly with her sword and shield. -The match has ended! Team 1 wins!-Said the ice agori. The red and gold glatorian gave Tellus five exidian swords and three thornax launchers full of ammunition. -Did you really had five exidian swords?-Said Ignis. -No. But now I have them.-Said Tellus. -What are we going to do right now?-Said Unarii. -Depart to Tesara, by the fastest way, the canyon of no return.-Said Tellus. four going through the canyon of no return was like signing a death sentence, Tellus, the only one who was optimistic, was starting to get worried as well as the canyon came into view. all of the riders where too focused on the canyon to see a razor sharp beak pop out of the ground and rip through the caravan at the sound of tearing the glatorian turned around and shot a volley of thornax at the Kikineli it began running at Tellus but was hit in the head by at thornax shot by Unarii, who jumped off his mount and stabbed the beast. "where of to a great start where not evan in the canyon yet!" complained ignis. However the group rode on another thornax flew out of a wall and out came vovorks how are the glatorian shot thornax back but the vovorkx where still closing ing Tellus swung his blade at one of them. all of a suden there was the sound of snapping chains and a spikit jumped over the cliff and began fighting the vovarkx and shockingly a Kikineli joined his side all the glatorian quickly rode away. "what was all that about" said ignis "I don't know" said Tellus Trivia *Lotawn is a creation by User:Toa Hydros. *chapter four was writen by biogecko